Mobile devices have enabled interesting developments in the field of marketing. For example, advertisements may include technology that allows RF/NFC-enabled devices to acquire information from the advertisement for later use. Unfortunately, this technology is limited.
Some mobile device users, for example, are unable to use the information because their mobile devices are not equipped to read the information. And some RF/NFC-emitting advertisements are not readable by all suitably enabled devices because the advertisement and/or reader are not compatible, for technological or competitive reasons, to the detriment of the consumer. Hence, improvements are needed.